Changing Lives
by sorrowfulpain
Summary: A girl and a friend are in the Naruto demension to find their past. I'm not very good at summaries. kakaxoc ibikixoc please r and r


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is my first fic so be kind. I don't have many talents but I'll try this. I have low self- esteem so no flames or you'll make me cry. I don't mind constructive criticism and anything you feel will make the story better please let me know.

'thoughts'

"speech"

Chapter One

It was a cold night in Detroit. The snow and ice covered ground was littered with trash and yellow spots where dogs used the bathroom. Sirens could be heard down any street and death was looming in every corner from robbers to shot outs. On a fortunately empty street a girl was walking quickly. The girl had on a black hoodie, black cargo pants and black and red vans that had the anarchy sign covering them. The girl would stop ever now and then at a corner to look for speeding cars or the occasional drunk with a gun. The girl kept walking until she came up on a large two story house. Walking into the home the girl was greeted with a loud voice saying "Rain, get in here right now!" Obeying the man's words the girl walked into the living room to see a man about six feet tall, with broad shoulders and a very light complexion. His droopy eyes show that he had been drinking heavily and probably was very much intoxicated. "What time did I say be home by?" The man asked Rain as he took a step towards her. "You said to come back at ten o'clock." Rain said crossing her arms over her chest. "And exactly what time is it?" The man asked pointing over to the digital clock sitting on the television stand. The clock read 11:00pm. "Can't you read it yourself, father?" Rain said

"Excuse me?" He said moving towards her

"You heard what I said." A box cutter was lying beside a package. Her father reached over and picked up the box cutter and extended it. Approaching Rain he said "Why do we have to do things the hard way?" He drew back the box cutter and tried to stab at her. Rain ran out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.

"Do you think you can hide from me?" He said creeping up the stairs. Hearing her door close and lock with a clicking sound. He walked towards the door.

Inside her room Rain was stuffing her backpack with clothes. She walked to her bathroom and got her toothbrush and I- Pod placing them in her backpack. Do you think you can run away from me?" Her father asked Rain continued packing ignoring him. "Your mother thought the same thing right before I killed her." He said chuckling "Shut up." Rain said tears filling her eyes. All of a sudden a loud banging noise came from the other side of the door causing her to jump. The thuds just kept coming and Rain turned around to notice that a crack was beginning to for form in her door. Rain approached her window and opened it. As she was about to jump out her window she turned back around and ran to her nightstand. She grabbed a picture of her mom and ran back to the window and jumped out just in time enough to escape her father who stormed through the now broken door. Rain ran blindly down the streets. Her feet taking her to some unknown destination. Approaching a dense forest she ran in it's direction once consumed by the forests darkness her only light being the few rays of moon light that was able to escape the trees, she sat down at the base of a tree. Using her back pack as a pillow she lay down on the frozen earth and pulled out the picture of her mother from her hoodie pocket. Her last words before she fell asleep were "Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

**In the Naruto dimension**

The current kage of konohagakure peered down into his crystal ball and called one of the ANBU members from outside into his office.

"Yes, sir." The male ANBU member said bowing.

"It looks like the mission can not wait any longer." The kage said looking up from his crystal ball.

"Do you want me to alert the rest of my squad?" The ANBU said

"Yes, and hurry." The hokage said. The ANBU guy bowed once again and did some hand seals and poofed off. (a/n: I can't believe I just wrote poofed. Srry)

"I hope we reach her in time." He said once again looking into his crystal ball.

End chappie

i'm sorry it is so short but i want to see some reviews thanx


End file.
